


Unintended

by Grassy



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, X/1999
Genre: Angst, Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo is not used to wishing for her own happiness, but Fuuma can read the true Wishes within others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to write these two porn. But Tomoyo-chan insisted that she could only do such things with her beloved Sakura. And Fuuma went along with her wishes. *pouts*
> 
> Prompt: Monou Fuuma and Daidouji Tomoyo: It was a dark and stormy night--

She stands, lonely but not alone, under the awning of an empty café. Her violet curls are damp and cling to her pale cheeks in slick ringlets, apparently being ignored in favor of the steady downpour just within easy reach. Tomoyo has never turned away from the elements, merely prepared for them. And even amidst the flash and thunder-fire she sees stars twinkling in the night sky. The stars belong to Sakura and Tomoyo is never afraid when they are within her sight.

He - the unknown man who stands so close to her in the shelter of the awning, that her bodyguards would never allow near her had she not slipped from their notice hours ago - also ignores the rain that soaks his long, dark coat. Absently cleans the water and fog from his dark glasses and smiles sweetly at her. This stranger who is not a stranger is also starlight. Has the scent of cookies and ice cream and magic. And she almost wishes he would never leave her side, not now that she’s found him; he is everything she has sought since the day she let go of her hope for a future with Sakura; is everything she has never believed she would stumble across on a star-laden, rainy night.

But Tomoyo does not wish for such a thing. It will only hurt him, this stranger with a candy-floss smile and stars in his eyes, because Tomoyo never longs for someone that doesn’t already belong to someone else. She has no desire to make another feel her own loneliness.

So she never speaks to him. And when the rain lightens up enough, she walks away and refuses to look back.

_Eyes following as she leaves, Fuuma thinks that he would grant the violet-eyed girl her Wish, if only he were allowed. This stranger who was not, with the same eyes as his twin star that turns from their Destiny._

_But he is not meant for her anymore than she was meant for the stars._


End file.
